The Potter twins and The silent world
by ArleneM.Writer
Summary: What would of happened if the potters had twins and what if that special night had left them with a un noticed scar what if it left them Deaf. Follow harry and henry potter as they take on hoggwarts learning that they can trust others and live up to THE BOYS THAT LIVED thing. Its gonna be a long couple years.
1. Chapter 1

Authers notes: all sign language will be in bold like this "hi"

I know things like lip reading aren't a exact science but "MAGIC" sorry.

I do not own harry potter I am simply adapting the storie with what if.

I hope you enjoy my story any criticism will be helpfully this is my first story.

October 31 1981 Potter residents

"Please!! Please dont kill them their only children !" yelled lily potter as he who must not be named stormed in to the room ready to kill all who stand in his way already having killed james potter.

"Move out of the way foolish girl I am only here for the boys" said voldemort as he signaled her to move away with his hand.

"Never ! if you think your gonna take away my babys without a fight your mad!!" she yelled positioning her self in front of the crib.

"Well have it your way.. adava kadabra" and with that lilly potter dropped to the floor she gave one last look at her sons and gave them a look of pure love right before her eyes closed and she joined her husband in the after life.

With that done voldemort walked up to the crib holding two identical boys each with blankets wrapped around them one blanket said Harry in big bold letters and the other said Henry. The boys where side by side in the crib both looked up at the man that had just killed thier mother and father and started to cry. The man beady red eyes scanned them up and down wondering how in the world where they destined to defeat him before refocusing on his task.

"Thier thier children you'll be joining your parents soon." he said with a venom in his voice that will make evan the bravest adults cry. Then voldemort toke aim right In between the two boys knowing he could hit them both at the same time "goodbye children ...Aava kadabra" he shot the spell forward with confidence but then somthing happened a golden barrier shot up from the two boys sending the curse back at voldemort making him scream and wither away until all that was left of him was his wand and his cloke.

But the golden barrier didn't stop growing it grew and grew in size filling up the untire room untill..."BOOM" it exploded with a great force the house started to rumbel and fall in on it self. The boom was so loud that it stretched across across the country thiere was not one person in all of briten that didn't hear the sound the house around shaked violentely throwing people out of bed and picture frames of thier hooks. Some heard just a pop other just herd a small boom but no matter what it was herd.

The sound was loud and lasted about a two minutes. it was so loud and long infact that the two boys that had been the source of it weren't left unscathed the sound had completely obliterated thiere eardrums plunging them into a quiet world.

Evan tho the house had collapsed the two boys where safe and sound when harrys godfather and hagrid came looking for them

Today was a perfectly normal day at #4 pivet drive the sun rose up over the tidy lawn of the dursleys not one speak of grass or leaf was out of place. Every thing was the same as it was yesterday and the day before and the years before infact nothing has changed in pivet drive in years and thats just how the dursleys liked it. The quiet day in pivet drive was not gonna be quiet for long, not with Petunia Dursley around.

"Get up!" said aunt petunia as she violentely turned the lights in the cupboard on and off in a efort to wake the two sleeping boys that resided in thier. Once she saw that they were stirring she stopped flicking the lights and stomped away. Slowly two identical heads poked up at each end of the bed and started getting up to face the day ahead of them. Harry was the first to get up he grabbed his glasses of the table and stuck them on his small face then he grabbed his brothers glasses and and passed them to him, his brother mirrored his moves sticking them on his face carfully trying not to break it more than it already is. Harry than got to work looking for socks henry following his example started looking for socks two.

"Bingo" signed henry as he pulled out two pairs of dusty socks covered in webs. He passed a pair to his brother and they bothed slipped them on and they started to head to the kitchen.

Aunt petunia was already waiting for them when they entered the kitchen. "you go over to the bacon dont let it burn and you go set the plates" she said. Aunt petunia knew how to sign but she wasn't gonna make thier life easier, turns out her life goal was to make thier lifes harder.

"yes aunt petunia " said the twins as they went to their assigned stations. She harshly pulled both of them back to where they were standing. "And dont you two dare switch jobs " she knew they usally switched around so that one wasn't always getting burned by the stove, but she had no form of knowing for sure since they where identical in every way the only thing that separates them is that thier matching scars were on opposite sides of thier forheads she couldn't be bother to remember who scar was on which side.

"And dont speak today those weird accents of yours upsets dudley and I want everything to be perfect for his birthday " aunt petunia was referring to thier deaf accents. When the twins were young and she paid mis.figg

to take care of them, it was one thing to take care lf one baby maybe two but three no way, mis.figg had taught them BSL and SEE (British sign language and signed exact english) she belived communication will one day help them save the world or something, much to the dusleys displeasure by the time the boys were 3 they where having full blown conversations that the dusleys didn't understand. They got worried the boys where plotting somthing so they learned just enough to make sure they weren't up to anything. When they were around 6 a stranger had approach the twins and asked them a question they answered back in ASL since they didn't speak the man walked away saying somthing about freaks. At that moment petunia realized they wont learn to speak on their own and that though she knew they where freaks people in the streets didn't need to know that. So she stuck the boys in the cheapest speech and lip reading class's they could find. The classes were taught by a bored looking teacher that used a less than agreeable method of teaching but the dusleys didn't care. So the results of the cheap classes were the monotone scratchy voices of the twins if it wasn't for thier personal effort the classes would of been in vain.

The only problem was that dudley hated them so that means he hated when they spoke leading them to not have much home practice speaking.

Then petunia notice the boys were still standing thier she gave them a look "what are you waiting for go" she signed.

The boys ran off to do as they were told moments after henry finshed setting the tabel and the bacon was firm and crispy. The house started vibrating telling them dudley was coming down the stairs. when he entered the room he immediately stated counting his presents that where piled high on the tabel "Happy birthday my boy" said uncel Vernon from his place on the tabel reading a news paper.

Dudely faced his parents his fat little head turning a light shade of purple somthing his father was famous for doing .

"thiers only 35 presents thats... 3 less than last year!!!" he yelled ."dont forget you aunts present it over thier by the door "said uncel vernon trying to avoid a tantrum ."and we can buy you 3 more presents at the zoo" added petunia .

That seemed to clam dudley down since he sat down and started eating his breakfast.

After dudely and and uncel vernons 3rd round they sat back full leaving what was left over for the twins. Today thier was more food left over since aunt petunia cooked all of dudleys favorite foods . As they started eating their food aunt petunia hurried away to what they can only guess was answer the phone. When she camed back she was shooting daggers at the twins "she cant watch them today.." she started most of the rest was lost to the twins since the conversation hoped from one dursley to the other in the end dudley was throwing a tantrum and the other two dusleys looked angery.

"you two will be joining us to the zoo since mis.figg broke her leg and were not leaving you two here" said aunt petunia sternly.

"what can you say that again" the twins said together not believing thier eyes they had caught every word of it but couldn't believe it.

"where taking you two to the zoo" she signed this time. The boys looked at each other excitedly they have never been to the zoo, well they never been to much of any where the dursleys usally kept them in the house all day doing chores it was pretty odviouse since they were very pale it was summer but if it was winter they would have blend in perfectly with the snow the only thing that would give them away is their raven black hair.

The boys were trying not to jump up and down while they finshed thier food and waited for the to dursleys to head out. Today was gonna be a great day and nothing will ruin it for them.

At least thats what they thought until dudleys friend arrived .Today was gonna be a long day.

authers notes

well my first chapter in my first book ever , its probably crawling with errors which I will fix when I get the chance .

Don't worry it will be on the twins pov most of the storie I just did it in this format since it is the first chapter.

Trust me it will get much better from here on out .

I hope a caught your intrest ill try to be as original as I can be while sticking to the original plot .

I will not be copying the normal text and sticking the word twin In it .

hoped you enjoyed it please leave your comments.

And dont stay up to late reading you need your sleep ok bye.


	2. Chapter 2 The day at the zoo

_authers notes:_ _Ok i was gonna wait a while but my imagination and excitement will not be contained._ _I want to say thanks to the persone that read and liked my chapter i hope i dont let you done and any others to come in the future._ _I domt know whag happened with the sign language it was gonna be in bold but it didn't come out k hope it works in this chapter._ _But just in case im gonna write BSL and SEE in caps._ _BSL and SEE:_ **I HOPE IT WORKS** **...**

H _enry POV_

As soon as dudely friend walked threw that door he knew it was gonna be a awful day. This was only confirmed when harry and henry were put in between the pair in the car. They were punched by dudely while his best friend Piers yelled at their faces trying to get them to flinch while at it spitting what ever had been in his teeth. It was a long 20 minute car ride and when they got their henry was relieved to get out only to be pulled aside with his brother by uncel vernon.

"i dont want any funny business.If anything at all goes wrong you two will be locked in that cupboard for a month" said uncel vernon with body language that said he meant every word he got all up in thiere face letting them smell his breakfast scented breath. They both nodded thier head at uncel vernon. Slowly the big man turned around a hugr frown plasterd kn his face and with one last look he went on to spoil his little dudders rotten.

" **WHAT WAS THAT ADOUT "** signed henry giving his brother a confused look.

" **I DONT KNOW MAYBE HE THINKS WERE GONNA TELL FUNNY JOKES AND GET AWAY WITH IT"** harry signed with a cheesy smile plastered on his face thinking his "joke" was funny.

" **NOT FUNNY, NOT FUNNY AT ALL"** signed henry giving his brother the straightest face he could come up with .

" **YOU KNOW YOU WANT TO SMILE"** much to his displeasure henry's face curled up into small smile." **I KNEW IT "** harry signed with a satisfied smile on his face as he pulled henry along to catch up with the dursely evan if they stayed a bit far away from them to avoid getting into trouble. With the dursely occupied it seemed like they were having thier own minie adventure. Maybe today wont be to bad.

 _Today has been a good day_ thought henry as he and his brother shared a ice cream sundaydudely didn't want . Henry and harry managed to stay out of the durselys clutches for the day as they went from exibit to exibit .He evan got to eat a hamburger with fries this happened when the lady at the counter had asked the durselys what the twins were having after taking down everyone elses order she evan added a comment on how skinny they were. So the durselys being who they were dident want to look bad so they bought each of them a different type of burger evan going so far as saying something along the lines of "ohh we know how different the boys could be at times" while giving the best smile they could. Henry was practically blowing up with excitement, he has had a burger before but he always shared it with his brother but both of them being who they were wanted to try the others burger being use to sharing they ended up dividing the burger in half so each of them could end up getting the same thing. In the end the burgers and the ice cream fulled him up, a feeling he wasn't really use to.

After lunch dudely wanted to visit the reptile house so thats were they headed. The reptile house was just as amazing as the rest of the zoo filled with animals of different shapes and sizes . Needless to say henry was very entertained he could tell by his brothers face he was feeling the same way. Soon they wondered up to a huge snake behind a glass window dudely looked at it for a while yelled a bit then got bored and went of to look for other snakes.

"poor snake having to deal with people like dudely annoying him while he's trying to nap" harry said directing his attention to the snake in the glass which seemed to be waking up from his nap

"yah i thought we had it bad but at least we don't have to listen to thier constent blabbing" henry said as he turned to look at the snake. Much to his surprise the snake had risen from its nap and was now close to the window looking at them with curosity in its eyes, if a snake could make such a look.

"what" Henry manged to say as he and harry were shoved out of the way and into the floor in different directions by dudely and piers. _"ahh if he left as much as a bruis on me or harry thier gonna get it im tired of letting them push us around like rag dolls"_ thought henry as he recounted the number of times dudelys gang had made thier lives miserable. At school nobody talked to them dudelys gang didn't like them and if dudelys gang didn't like something nobody argued with them. Besides who wanted to talk to the weird twins with messy hair ,hand me downs that were way to big for them and that always seem to talk to each other with their hands and never turned around when they were being insulted behind thier backs. Most kides at school said they weren't just weird twins they were THE WIERD TWINS and made up some rumors about how twin horror movies were based of them. Ohh how henry wished to tell them all a thing or two but it was against his nature he always try to avoid conflicts that is until he finally cracks .

Coming back from his train of thoughts henry looked up to see that some how. The glass from the snake exibit had vanished leading to dudely and piers to fall in while the snake inside or was inside since the only part of it body inside was two feet of tail . As it was coming out the floor started rumbling with heazy steps as all the people around them started to make a mad dash to the nearest exit .The snake was slithering past them when it stopped look at them hissed and kept moving on, for some reason henry could of swarn it said "thanks amigos" it was like his mine was thinking something all by itself. He looked at harry and saw he had a look on his face that mirrored his own telling him he wasn't the only one that felt like that snake had told him something.

When he had gotten over the feeling he saw that people were still running and that him and harry were getting trampled moving quickly he got up and whent over to his brother getting shoved a couple of times on the way when he got thier he stuck out his hand which harry toke gratefully.

They continued holding onto each others hand as they looked at aunt petunia pounding the glass that dudely and piers were now stuck behind. In the crazy going on uncle vernon still manged to shoot them a nasty glance that said they had done it this time it shot at them like some sort of spell making their fingers cold and their faces paler then they already were, boy were they in trouble.

Henry tighten his hold on his brothers hand his brother doing the same thing, Henry could see it now two identical skeletons found years later hidden in a littel cupboard at the dursely house. They were good as gone with the look uncel vernon was giving them .

This was gonna be the wrost summer ever.

 _Authors notes:_ _ok so that was the second chapter i think im gonna be doing tons of small chapters so they can come out quicker_ _I feel like with every chapter i write the more techniques i use._ _i hope you stick around untill it tets interesting and I learn how to use the damm wed site properly ._ _so untill next time your new author on the block._ _and if its late go to bed uou dont want to look like a zombie in the morning._


End file.
